Problem: Let $C$ be the circle with equation $x^2-6y-3=-y^2-4x$. If $(a,b)$ is the center of $C$ and $r$ is its radius, what is the value of $a+b+r$?
We can rewrite the equation $x^2-6y-3=-y^2-4x$ as $x^2+4x+y^2-6y=3$. Completing the square, we have $(x+2)^2-4+(y-3)^2-9=3$, or $(x+2)^2+(y-3)^2=16$. This is the equation of a circle of radius $r=4$ and with center $(a,b)=(-2,3)$. Therefore, $a+b+r=-2+3+4=\boxed{5}$.